1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for establishing alignment of an eyeglass hinge assembly where a temple member pivotally connects to a pair of eyeglasses. The invention also relates to a method for employing the alignment apparatus to facilitate assembly, repair, or adjustment of an eyeglass hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An eyeglass hinge assembly is the pivotal connection between a temple member and an eyeglass frame near the front of a pair of eyeglasses. A temple member is the elongated member that engages the side of an eyeglass wearer""s head and the wearer""s ear, to hold the eyeglasses in place. Eyeglasses typically have a pair of temple members, one on each side. Each eyeglass hinge assembly typically has several components including hinge elements alternately coupled to and protruding from the temple member and the eyeglass frame. Usually, hinge elements each have at least one hinge ring. Normally, a hinge element secured to a temple member includes a moveable single, central temple hinge ring structured to fit between a pair of stationary, spaced-apart hinge rings located on the hinge element that is attached to the frame. These hinge rings are aligned and a fastener, such as for example, an eyeglass hinge screw, is inserted to pivotally secure the hinge assembly.
Eyeglass hinges are vulnerable to breakage because of their small components. To reduce susceptibility to breakage, springs are commonly added between each temple member and the moveable hinge ring of a pair of eyeglasses to permit hyperextension of the eyeglass hinge (i.e., outward rotation of the temple member with respect to the lens). This allows flexion of a temple member when the temple is under stress, and thereby reduces the frequency of breakage. The hinge springs also improve comfort by reducing inward pressure exerted by a temple member on the side of a wearer""s head. However, the hinge spring causes considerable tension on the moveable hinge ring segment of the hinge assembly. This tension makes it very difficult to align the hinge elements as required during initial assembly of an eyeglass hinge, or when attempting to repair, replace or adjust a temple member or other hinge component.
Prior to this invention, most temple members were coupled to the eyeglass frame by simultaneously attempting to line up the hinge rings of the hinge assembly and to force the eyeglass hinge screw into position. This method of lining up the moveable single, central hinge ring with the two stationary spaced-apart, opposing hinge rings has a poor success rate and is often difficult and time consuming. Many times the threads of the screw are ruined by the procedure.
Another somewhat easier methodology was to bolt an assembly to a work bench with a pin protruding upward. The moveable single, central hinge ring was fit down over this pin. With the hinge ring in position over the pin, the temple member was pulled to extend the hinge spring. At this point, the moveable single, central hinge ring was held extended with plastic jawed forceps. This too is often a difficult and time consuming maneuver because the forceps interfere with placement of the fastener into the small hinge ring holes. Additionally, it is difficult to simultaneously hold each component of a spring-loaded eyeglass hinge assembly in alignment because of the torque caused by the weight of the forcep handles while trying to insert a fastener or to replace or adjust a temple member or other hinge component.
There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus and associated method to improve assembly, repair or adjustment of spring-loaded eyeglass hinge assemblies that simplifies the alignment process, reduces the number of tools necessary, and avoids some of the difficulties in the approaches described hereinbefore.
This need and others are satisfied by the present invention, which is directed to an alignment apparatus for assembling, repairing or adjusting an eyeglass hinge assembly and a method employing the same.
In one embodiment of the invention, an alignment apparatus is used to establish alignment of an eyeglass hinge assembly located between a temple member having a first hinge element and the frame of a pair of eyeglasses. The frame has an attachment member with a second hinge element. The first and second hinge elements are pivotally connected by a fastener. A hinge spring is disposed between the temple member and the first hinge element to permit flexion of the temple member in relation to the frame. The alignment apparatus includes a clamp having opposing first and second clamp elements and a tightening mechanism having open and closed positions. The tightening mechanism is coupled to the second clamp element. The clamp is structured to secure the temple member between the first and second clamp elements when the tightening mechanism is closed. A rotating arm pivotally attached to the first clamp element includes an adjustable extending means. The adjustable extending means is structured to deform the hinge spring of the eyeglass hinge assembly so as to establish alignment thereof.
The hinge spring may be disposed within a cavity inside the temple member.
The first hinge element may include a single, central hinge ring movably attached to the temple member by the hinge spring. The second hinge element may include a pair of spaced-apart, opposing hinge rings. The single, central hinge ring may fit between and align with the pair of spaced-apart, opposing hinge rings. A fastener inserted through the aligned hinge rings may pivotally connect the eyeglass hinge assembly.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for aligning an eyeglass hinge assembly includes providing a temple member having a first hinge element, an eyeglass frame, and an attachment member having a second hinge element attachable to the frame. A fastener for pivotally connecting the first and second hinge elements, and a hinge spring disposed between the temple member and the first hinge element to permit flexion of the temple member in relation to the frame, are also provided. An alignment apparatus is also provided. The alignment apparatus has a clamp with opposing first and second clamp elements, a rotating arm with an adjustable extending means pivotally coupled to the first clamp element, and a tightening mechanism having open and closed positions disposed on the second clamp element. A temple member is inserted between the first and second clamp elements. The tightening mechanism is tightened until it is in the closed position so as to secure the temple member within the clamp. The adjustable extending means is extended. The hinge spring is deformed by engaging and displacing the first hinge element with the adjustable extending means until the first and second hinge elements are aligned. An operation may then be performed on the eyeglass hinge assembly such as, for example, assembly, repair, adjustment or any combination thereof.
The method may include providing as the first clamp element, an elongated member having a longitudinal groove, aligning the temple member with respect to the longitudinal groove, and closing the tightening mechanism to engage and secure the temple member in the aligned position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus to quickly and easily establish alignment of an eyeglass hinge assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to employ such an apparatus to facilitate assembly, repair or adjustment of an eyeglass hinge assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to employ such an apparatus to insert or replace a fastener in an eyeglass hinge assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to employ such an apparatus to assemble, repair or replace an eyeglass hinge assembly component without any alteration to the structure of a pair of eyeglasses or to the method of manufacturing such eyeglasses.